theshatteredempireseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcel Moorcroft
Title: Baron of Bhoriane; Heir to the County of Kambria Age: 60 Race: Breton Gender: Male Appearance: At 60, he definitely shows signs of aging but he still not weak and brittle like his father. His mother's father was a strong man, and he has inherited those traits more than his fathers. He stands straight at 6 feet tall and is still well muscled and generally in good shape for his age. His hair is brown streaked with grey and kept at a modest length, though not cut super short like most of his brothers. His mustache is much the same color as his hair, and is thick and full, drooping down past the corners of his mouth. His face is long like his fathers, but his chin and jaw are stronger then his fathers and his cheekbones are high as well, framing his deep green eyes, and his face is tanned, and rather weathered from his love of hunting. His chest is quite broad and strong, and his legs are quite thick. His back carries terrible burn-scars from the fires of the Oblivion Crisis. Skills: His proudest skill is his skill at hunting. He was hunting boars at 15, and has since moved onto bears more often then naught although he has had to cut back due to a drop in bear population around Bhoriane. He is skilled with many different weapons as befits his noble birth, being most comfortable with a spiked mace in his hands when fighting men, though he wields his hunting spear with grace and power as well. He is a good rider as well, good with chargers in battle and better with hunting mounts. He has a sound grasp of all things war and how to lead a County, passed from his father, although his brother has been called the better tactician. Equipment: Marcel wears half plate armor, his breastplate is crafted by skilled ORc smiths with strong Orsinium steel enameled red and deep yellow to match the colors of his House. He wears leathers and padded cloth underneath his breastplate, and mail leggings with steel shin guards and greaves as well. His helmet is a rounded, open-faced piece of steel, with a gilded nose guard and the wings of the eagle of his coat of arms coming from above the ears, also gold-plated. His mace is also made by skilled Orcish smiths with strong Orsinium steel, with eight inch-long spikes protruding from the solid round head attached to the two-foot long shaft. He also wields a shield into battle. Background: The oldest son to the ancient Edwore, he is set to inherit his fathers County... as long as his father doesn't outlive him! He was actively leading his already elderly fathers armies during the Warp in the West and through the Oblivion Crisis, facing most of his few large campaigns when the Oblivion Gates were opening across Tamriel. He receieved his burns during his campaigns against the Daedra in the Bhoriane region (before it was his) when the Count of Bhoriane died. The people of the city name him the Fire-Knight for being able to survive the flames of the Atronachs. When his father laid claim to the now heirless seat of Bhoriane, Marcel used his influence with the people to strengthen that claim, and when his father finally (and quickly) secured the city, Marcel was granted it as reward for service and to give him governing experience. During the 18 years before the Moonguard Revolt, he slowly turned the city around, using the gold from the treasures he gained fighting the Daedra and selling them to merchants and hedge wizards. This started when he discovered that his new Barony actually included the westernmost islands around Balfiera. Using that money he invested in the building of a 2 war-galleys to begin placing a toll on shippers moving along the coast near Bhoriane (following the coast being the safest, rather than navigating the islands). He is now quite wealthy from these tolls, as well as the increased trade due to the shippers being forced to dock in Bhoriane for cargo inspection. When his father revolted in 4E18, he joined unwillingly, out of obligation to his father. Only good fortune saved him from the Orcish invasion however, being out of the city as the Marshall of Kambria, he was gathering troops for his father. His wife and daughter were slaughtered in Bhoriane however, and he has not since remarried, in order to protect his only remaining son and grandsons from losing their claims to an ambitious step-mother. He sruvived the defeat in the fields, and forced to flee to the castle of Kambria. When the Orcish threat had gone, and after the armies of Camlorn had made the County safe again, he immediately set to rebuilding his Barony with the money hordes he had buried in anticipation of an Wayrest response to the invasion. The city has since been rebuilt, with a double wall of low, thick stone, and new sea-walls (which were lacking during the Orc invasion). The fleet also being renewed to a strength of 4 galleys, and tolls are flowing into his coffers again. He has had to keep one step ahead of his many brothers over the years, to prevent any "unfortunate accidents" that remove him from the picture of his fathers inheritance, knowing that when he inherits the County, his son will inherit it from him next. It has caused much strife over the years in House Moorcroft, but his fathers threats of a golden hordes location has kept any bloodshed down to empty threats and shows, but not acts, of power. Marcel's Family (Only His Branch, Not Entire Moorcroft Dynasty) *Illia: Wife; Deceased, Age 47, CoD --> Killed in the Sack of Bhoriane *Baurion: Son and Heir of Marcel; Age 40; Commander of the Lighthouse Brotherhood **Kelvan: Son and Heir of Baurion; Age 20; Knight of the Lighthouse Brotherhood (Bhoriane) **Janelle: Daughter and Heir of Baurion; Age 16 *Ernand: Son of Marcel; Age 36; Marshall of Bhoriane **Ernand II: Son of Ernand; Age 18; Knight of the Lighthouse *Relie: Daughter of Marcel; Age 34; Married to Lord Stoine of the Stone-Coast (major Lord of Bhoriane) Category:Breton Category:Kambria Category:Camlorn Category:Nobility Category:Characters